


Check Me Out

by Attack_On_Feelings (delsol)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Retail, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blow Jobs, Christmas Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Rating goes up in second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delsol/pseuds/Attack_On_Feelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itchy green polos, bailing coworkers, rude suburban moms, and one very attractive costumer. </p><p><strong>Based on the prompt:</strong> Some asshole customer is screaming at you for doing your job and I can tell that you really want to yell back but I’m assuming you can’t so excuse me I’ll do it for you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Swipe Right.. I Mean Your Card

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to katha for beta'ing last minute!
> 
> I never planned on writing something for christmas but then this happened (and its not even christmas anymore) also do you like the chapter title? it took way too long to come up with one
> 
> Based on the true story of an obnoxious suburban mom who happened to be in front of me in line

Eren hadn’t planned to forfeit his Christmas Eve plans for working an extra shift at Dick’s Sporting Goods, but when his boss called and told him Jean bailed last minute _again_ , Eren finds himself in an itchy green polo paired with wrinkled khakis that he’d intended to clean before his original shift was planned, but now had no choice other than to wear them dirty. He huffs as he searches for a spot in the parking lot which was filled to the brim with last minute shoppers, thinking about how he had a million places he’d rather be than here right now. God, the next time Eren saw Jean, he’d be sure to give the bailing piece of shit a piece of his mind.

Eren clocks in and makes his way towards his assigned register, which had already accumulated a large line, and was met with an onslaught of customers. Most were fairly nice to Eren, seeing as he was stuck dealing with the holiday rush instead of being at home eating turkey and dark forest cake with his family. However, other customers, usually the elderly, were short and snippy with him about how long the lines were. 

What the hell did you think was going to happen if you decided to do the majority of your Christmas shopping at the last fucking second?

He’s tried to deal with the unruly customers as quickly and politely as possible, but as his shift wore on and his enthusiasm, well fake enthusiasm, declined, the more impolite the customers became.

“Hello, thanks for shopping at Dick’s Sporting Goods.” Eren drones on with the mandatory greeting which he’s used hundreds of times within the past seven hours. Without bothering to look up, Eren begins to scan the woman’s mountain sized pile of merchandise. “Did you find everything you were looking for today?”

The woman makes an insulted ‘harumpf’ and begins to glare up at Eren. “Excuse you, mister. It’s the holidays, you should show some holiday spirit or at least pretend to care. If you must know, the help here did nothing and now I have to deal with your disrespect.” She continues her rant as Eren continues to scan 3 pairs of tennis shoes whilst hoping that somehow the last minute had actually been an hour so he could clock out already. “You never even wished me a merry Christmas, how rude! Your generation has no respect, I swear, you’ll be lucky if I don’t bring your manager into this!” 

At this Eren looks up with the most empathetic look he can muster, which probably doesn’t look that convincing and more likely comes out as a tired grimace. The woman looks to be middle age with a haircut that screams PTO, soccer mom cliché. Eren had filtered out the annoying sound of a crying toddler that she’d stuck in her cart, but at this point it began to throw around the already bagged goods. Eren just wanted to get this woman checked out before the other customers started getting too annoyed, and before Eren lashed out at her. “I apologize, merry Christmas. Now will that be debit or credit?” 

She dramatically gasps and looks towards the seemingly fed up raven haired man behind her. “Are you hearing how rude he’s being to me? I’m just trying to shop and he’s giving me so much attitude.” She turned back towards a pissed off looking Eren. 

“Ma’am, I sincerely apologize again, but there’s not much else I can do. Now if you could please swipe your card, you’re holding up the line.”

At this she slams her hand on the counter, causing her child to scream even louder. “Where’s your manager? I demand to speak to your manager. You’ll be lucky if you go home tonight with a job!” She pauses and looks towards the large total amount displayed on the register before continuing on her rant. “If you’re really sorry, you’ll give me a discount, otherwise I’ll call for your manager and this man behind me can vouch for me.”

Said man lets out an exasperated sigh and begins tapping his foot. Eren was about to explain in the calmest tone he could muster how the register wouldn’t even let him give her any type of discount unless she had some sort of coupon physically with her, but the woman pays him no attention.

She turns towards the raven haired man again, this time with pleading eyes. “You _will_ vouch for me, right?” When he doesn’t respond, she angrily turns back towards Eren. “I wouldn’t have shopped here if I realized it was being run by imbeciles who can’t do a damned thing right. I hope you have a horrible holiday, and that you never get a job again, you incompetent asshole! Now give me the damn discount so I can leave!” She shouts, getting right up in Eren’s face.

 _Deep breaths in, and out._ Eren repeats in his head, unclenching his hands which at some point had become balled up into fists. Taking a step back from the seething woman in front of him, Eren begins to explain _again_ why he can’t give her the discount, but she’s having none of it and starts to yell over him, apparently fed up with his antics. That makes two of us, Eren thinks bitterly.

“Ma’am.” Eren manages to get that word out of his clenched jaw. He’s pretty sure his face is turning red at this point, and he probably looks like a cartoon character with steam shooting out of his ears. Before he could even begin to go off on the unruly customer though, the raven haired man steps in with an aggravated huff.

“Holy shit, I really hope you keep true to your promise and never shop here again because no one wants to hear your shit poor voice complaining about something so minuscule to a poor guy who’s been working for hours on Christmas Eve.” 

The woman was mad before, but now she looks completely livid, turning around to give the man a piece of her mind but he cuts in before she could start. “Now shut up, pay for your goddamn gifts and for god’s sake, control your fucking baby. We all just want to get in here and out as fast as possible and you’re making it very difficult to do so.” His sharp, grey eyes found Eren’s own and gave Eren a slight nod of encouragement to which Eren responded with a small, grateful smile and a blush.

Hearing all the commotion, his manager, Ymir, finds her way over to Eren’s line to resolve the issue before it held up the line much longer. The woman leaves with a 20% discount, but of course she doesn’t leave quietly.

“I’m telling all my friends about this atrocious experience and we’ll boycott your store! You’ll be lucky if-“ 

At this point Eren tunes her out and turns towards the raven haired man, offering him a relieved smile. “Thanks for sticking up for me back there, I really appreciate it.” The man waves him off with a small smile and Eren begins to check him out. Well, his merchandise out. He definitely wasn’t checking out the gorgeous, muscular man in front of him who had the smoothest ivory skin he’d ever laid eyes on. Nope, definitely not. Eren quickly ducked his head so the man wouldn’t be able to see the blush that was quickly forming on his cheeks.

The man hadn’t seemed to notice, or chose to ignore, how bright red Eren’s cheeks were. “It’s no problem, trust me, I used to work during the holidays too. It’s kind of ironic how the holidays that are focused around giving are the ones who bring out the most ungrateful, selfish people.”

Eren lets out an awkward sounding laugh. “Yeah, you can say that again. Debit or credit?”

“Credit.” He presses cancel and swipes his card through the machine.

“Would you like to keep a copy of your receipt, sir?”

“It’s Levi.” Levi takes the receipt along with a pen he’d found somewhere and quickly jots something down before handing the paper back to Eren.

Eren awkwardly takes the paper. “Uh, I think you’re supposed to keep this copy, sir- uh, Levi.”

Levi merely smirks, picking up his purchases. “It’s my number in case you need to blow off some left over steam.” He winks at Eren’s flabbergasted face and takes his leave.

Eren’s jaw is still dropped long after Levi walked out the doors, but he nonetheless sticks the receipt in his back pocket for later.


	2. Self Checkout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eren finds a way to relieve some of the sexual tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo technically it's not Christmas, but bear with me ヽ(^◇^*)/ Also just a heads-up that i'm going to be reposting this update tomorrow since it's already so late in the day today
> 
> alright so it turns out there's going to be three chapters because I promised I'd have a chapter done yesterday but the smut was too intimidating so i decided to split the last chapter in half so I could at least post something today!
> 
> also sorry it's so fast paced! I know it's not very realistic, but man, I really wanted this storyline to be based around Christmas eve and Christmas itself 
> 
> Huge thank you to [sab](http://gondolinnel.tumblr.com/)  
> for beta-ing today!  
> Enjoy!!

Eren had long since come home from his late shift, however his thoughts of the man, wait no, Levi, had stuck around well into Christmas Eve night. So much so that Eren would probably need a new set of bed sheets by the time tomorrow came around. He didn’t know why he was acting like a dog in heat, all he knew is that throughout the rest of his shift, his mind had been on his dick and his dick had been focused on that gorgeous, chiseled ivory skinned man.

 

He pants heavily into the quiet darkness of his room, with one hand rapidly working over his slicked shaft while the other toys with one his hardened nipples. He imagines those sharp, silvery eyes staring him down as he moves his hand lewdly towards his entrance, parting his legs as far as they’ll go before circling his hole lightly, causing his breath to hitch.

 

He grabs the lube on his bedside table, making sure his fingers are nice and slicked up before returning to his previous ministrations, circling his tight hole, this time harder before finally pushing a finger in.

 

“ _Fuck!_ ” He hisses at the intrusion. Once the pain dissipates, he slowly adds another while pretending it’s Levi’s slender fingers fucking into him instead of his own. Eren’s tan skin was slick with sweat and other liquids from his previous activities that were starting to dry on his chest. He hadn’t finger fucked himself in a while, so the feeling of being filled along with the fast pace his hand was going at nearly put him over the edge. Once his fingers brushed against his prostate, he was coming in no time with a choked gasp and short pants.

 

He sits in silence once again trying to catch his breath while also listening for any sign of anyone being awake. Not hearing anything, he slowly sits up and begins to limp towards the bathroom in order to clean the evidence up. Who knew a guy he’d met mere hours ago would have this effect on him?

 

As he was running a wash cloth across his chest, he couldn’t help but remember the receipt still stuck in his front pocket with the man who’d been on the forefront of his mind for the entirety of the night. Eren sighs and splashes water on his face.

 

Even if he finds the balls to call Levi what would he even say? ‘Hello, we met for like 30 seconds but you gave me your number and your ass is banging so wanna come over and hang?’ That would most likely end with Eren getting his ass handed to him, and not in the good way.

 

He turns off the bathroom lights and heads back towards his room where the khakis lay temptingly across his desk. He glances towards his alarm clock only to see it’s merely 4:30 am so even if he did have the courage to call Levi he wouldn’t be able to. Well, technically he could but that would probably end up with his number being blocked on Levi’s phone.  Dammit.

 

Eren face palms and decides to just to go to sleep and worry about it later on in the morning, preferably after all his family left his house tomorrow after Christmas lunch. He drifts off into a deep sleep of gorgeous ivory skin and piercing slivery eyes panting wantonly above him. And damn, Eren was fucked in the most literal sense possible.

 

❆  ❆  ❆

 

“Eren, honey get up.” A sweet voice filters into his fading dream. When he snuggles back into his pillow, the voice continues again, this time with a stern sharpness. “Eren, don’t make me get the water.” The words finally register to Eren and he jumps up out of bed before his mother could grab a bucket of cold water and dump it on him.

 

“I’m up, I’m up!” He raises his hands in surrender before using them to wipe the sleep from his eyes. “What time even is it?” He asks petulantly, causing his mother’s honey colored eyes to roll at his moodiness.

 

“Nearly time for our Christmas lunch. You even slept through Aunt Karen blasting Christmas Carols at breakfast three hours ago, although I didn’t really expect for you to wake up since you sleep through everything.” She starts rifling through his dresser for an acceptable outfit to wear around their extended family. No one would want a rendition of last year when Eren walked around the entire day with a shirt that said ‘Say Hey if you’re Gay’ on it.

 

“Mom, stop babying me. I can pick out an outfit on my own.” Carla merely raises an amused eyebrow at that before going into his closet and pulling out dark wash jeans, setting it down next to the forest green V-neck she’d placed on his dresser earlier.

 

“I expect to see you downstairs in ten minutes, alright mister?” Eren nods and shoos her out the door. “And remember to brush your teeth alright?”

 

“MOM!” She waves him off, laughing as she closes the door behind her. Eren sets about getting dressed as quickly as possible so his mother doesn’t come back and put the clothes on him herself, then brushes his teeth in record time before racing down the stairs to greet his relatives who hound him with questions about school.

 

❆  ❆  ❆

 

He counted four cheek pinches throughout the day, two questions about his nonexistent girlfriend, seven questions about how college was going, and three very nosey questions about what his GPA looked like. Not to mention the four comments about how he needed to stop growing because he was towering over everyone, and one about how his hair was getting too long. The aforementioned comment resulted in Aunt Susan going into the kitchen to get scissors which she then chased Eren around with them until he finally let her cut his ‘unruly mess of hair.’

 

By the time everyone had packed their bags and left his house, Eren, with his now stunningly short hair which ended up turning out alright, was exhausted. He’d been kept on his feet nearly the entire lunch that had gone well into the evening, leaving him no room to think about his course of action with Levi. He trudges up the steps towards his room and flops onto the freshly made bed with an exhausted sigh. He spots the khakis laying on his desk out of the corner of his eye and sighs even louder.

 

 _Just do it!_ His mind screams at him before he could think of anymore reasons why he shouldn’t call the man of his afflictions. Leaving no room for second thoughts, Eren scurries to his desk, pulling out the receipt and punching the numbers into his phone before he can even register what he’s done.

 

The ringing in his ear makes his stomach drop. What was he even going to say? Holy shit, why did he think he was prepared to call if-

 

“Hello?” Eren’s train of thought derailed once he heard the deep silky voice on the other end of the call.

 

“Uh, yeah, hi. I’m Eren and we met at-“

 

“I remember you.” Levi cuts him off, trying to get Eren to state his point.

 

“Oh. Okay then… That’s good.” He trails off with an awkward laugh. “Uh, so how was your Christmas?”

 

“I’m Jewish.”

 

“That’s cool…” Eren pauses again, mentally slapping himself across the face for being so awkward. “Then how was Hannukah?”

 

“It was like 2 weeks ago, I really don’t remember.” He sighs before continuing in a lighter tone. “Why’re you calling me, Eren?” He practically purrs Eren’s name into the phone, leading Eren to believe Levi knew exactly why Eren was calling.

 

“Just like movies? You know?” Eren sputters out before he could even think through what he was going to say.

 

“What?” Levi asks with a deep laugh.

 

“Like, do you wanna watch movies with me?” He plays off his earlier mistake, causing Levi to snort.

 

“Yeah, sure I’ll watch movies with you. I have Netflix if you want to come over?”

 

“Alright, yeah, that… yup, that sounds good.” Levi recites his address to Eren who types it into Google Maps. “See you in a few!” Eren hangs up before Levi can say anything else to make him flustered.

 

When had Eren become a damn 12 year old girl with a crush?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite sure if this info is already going to show up but... (⊙‿⊙✿)
> 
> If you enjoyed please make sure to leave comments/kudos/bookmarks because they make me so happy and more motivated! 
> 
> Also tell me what you think of the chapter title because I'm so proud of it tbh
> 
> My tumblr is: [fortress-of-fanfics](http://fortress-of-fanfics.tumblr.com/)  
> ((you should totally check it out ))


	3. Check You Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Netflix and Chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god- first let me say I'm ace af, so sorry if this smut is awkward. I literally wrote the entire chapter like ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> thanks to [sab](http://gondolinnel.tumblr.com/)  
> and [katha](http://riva-fucking-ere.tumblr.com/)  
> for beta'ing!
> 
> this last chapter is by far the longest and was the most difficult chapter to write, but I hope you'll enjoy and tell me what you think about it !
> 
> (again please note this story is fast paced af and it isn't very realistic, so try to overlook that part when reading (~￣▽￣)~ )

Eren tries to calm his racing heart which is practically jumping straight out of his chest as he’s doing last minute touch-ups. He dabs some of his musky cologne on his wrists and on his neck, then begins to comb through his hair, which he must admit is easier to brush through now that it doesn’t touch his shoulders anymore. As a last minute thought he puts on his good-luck key necklace that his dad had given to him as a high school graduation present last year, and grabs a condom from his dresser before checking himself over in his bedroom mirror one last time.

 

He would never admit it, but his mom had picked out a pretty decent outfit. The V-neck was cut deep enough to show off his collar bones and the dark green color really brought out his eyes. Even though the jeans may not have been fancy, they sure did made his butt look amazing and most importantly they were comfortable as hell.

 

He silently creeps downstairs, trying to be at least quieter than the TV that was playing Downton Abbey so his mom wouldn’t be able to hound him with questions, then grabs the keys to his Jeep and heads out. Eren shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was about the huge amount of holiday traffic on the freeway, however it at least gave him time to think about how not to act like a fool in front of Levi.

 

He arrives at Levi’s apartment after sitting through twenty minute long traffic, much of which was spent texting Levi about whatever came to his mind and the other half was jamming out to Twenty One Pilots. Eren is sort of glad for the stand still traffic because it gives him a chance to text Levi more and help dissipate any awkwardness Eren had created during the phone call. He also ends up learning a little bit more about Levi like his odd, yet endearing shit humor and how he can’t stand horror movies.

 

After managing to get lost only twice, which is a new record Eren’s very proud of, he pulls up to the apartment’s curb and hops out, rushing out of the cold and into the warmth of the red brick building. The apartment’s in the nicer part of downtown, the part where many buildings had been restored just as this one looked to be.

 

Although the outside looks a little rough and old, the inside seems like it could be in a magazine and smells like it’s just been renovated. The elevator, however looks anything but new and Eren isn’t taking his chances with riding in it, rather choosing to walk up 4 flights of steps.

 

By the time he’s actually made it to Levi’s door he’s panting and sweaty, which, to be completely fair, he figures he would end up being at some point during the night, but definitely not before he’s even seen Levi.

_Damn I really need to start working out again,_ he thinks to himself as he catches his breath. After a minute of calming his breathing and also psyching himself up, Eren leans forwards to knock on the door.  He only waits a few seconds before the door opens up to reveal the man he’d been longing to see ever since they parted.

 

Levi is wearing an oversized, or maybe regular sized since Levi is so small, black and white holiday themed sweater along with- Eren’s eyes widen as he does a double take of his outfit. Underneath the sweater are skin tight, black leggings that contour Levi’s slim, muscular legs perfectly, a little too perfectly, and makes his ass look so perky, Eren just wants to sink his teeth into those flawlessly rounded cheeks.

 

He clears his throat, along with his inappropriate thoughts. “Merry Christmas, Levi! You look very, uh, hute. I mean hot. Wait no, cute?” He pauses and his brain finally catches up with his thoughts. “Both.” He finally decides and Levi starts to laugh.

 

Levi opens the door wider and Eren walks into the apartment. “You look pretty hute too, by the way, Eren. Merry Christmas.” At this, Eren lets out an embarrassed laugh and runs a bashful hand through his hair, drawing Levi’s attention to the shortened locks.

 

“You cut your hair.” It doesn’t come out so much of a compliment as it does an observation, but it has Eren rushing to cover his new haircut. Levi ushers Eren forward so he can get a better look and grabs Eren’s chin in order to tilt his head downwards, not giving him a chance to further mess up his hair. “I like it.” He says after a moment of observing. “It frames your face better.”

 

At this, Eren’s face becomes as bright as a strawberry and his lips turn up into a small smile. “Really? You like it?”

 

“Of course I do.” Levi blushes at Eren’s loopy smile, but turns towards the living room so Eren wouldn’t be able to see it.  “I have Netflix up already and I made some popcorn.” He gestures for Eren to put his shoes on a mat where two other pairs are placed. “I added M and M’s to it because you seem like you have a sweet tooth.”

 

Eren smiles and plops down onto the dark grey couch. “Aww, Levi you know me so well!” He grabs a handful of the popcorn as Levi sits down and grabs the remote.

 

Levi grabs one of the water bottles he’d placed on the coffee table. “I hardly know you at all, actually. In fact I don’t even know how old you are. For all I know I could be pining after some jailbait kid.”

 

Eren snorts at that. “I’m 20, I’m legal.” He finishes chewing before adding a retort. “How do I know _you’re_ not jailbait?”

 

Levi nearly chokes on the water he’d been continuously sipping from. “I’m nearly 30, kid.” He uses a napkin to wipe the stray water around his mouth. “Do these dark circles and crow’s feet seriously make me look like I’m that fucking young?”

 

Eren quickly leans in, taking Levi’s supple cheeks into his hands, leaving only a breath’s width of space between them. Levi’s eyes go completely wide, commending Eren for making the first move and for being able to catch him off guard, however their lips never touch.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” He asks when Eren starts to pull at his skin, his words coming out mumbled due to Eren squishing his cheeks together.

 

“I’m looking for wrinkles, but I can’t seem to find any.” Eren fakes a pensive expression whilst studying Levi’s face, his hands still resting on Levi’s defined cheekbones that are quickly turning hot and red. Suddenly, and all too soon Levi thinks bitterly, he pulls away from Levi and grabs another handful of popcorn. “So what do you wanna watch? No horror movies I presume?”

 

Levi, still baffled by the sudden change in mood, responds with wide-eyes that quickly turn into a deadpan stare. “Do you blue ball people often?”

 

Eren snorts and begins to laugh loudly, clutching his stomach with tears nearly coming out of his eyes. Once he’s calmed down and wipes the tears around his eyes he can finally manage a witty retort. “Are you always this straightforward?” 

 

“Touché.” Levi says with a smirk as he scrolls through movies for them to watch.

 

“OH! OH! Do Dark Knight Rises!” Levi hums in agreement and clicks the movie, watching as Eren puts the bag of popcorn in his lap. Seriously this kid was too easy.

 

About 20 minutes into the movie, Levi gives Eren his best version of bedroom eyes, but Eren is completely focused on the screen in front of them where Catwoman is stealing Bruce Wayne’s fingerprints. Levi sighs and moves his hand so it lay atop Eren’s clammy ones, glancing out of the corner of his eyes to see if Eren would react, but once again his eyes were turned forwards.

 

 _This calls for serious measures,_ Levi thinks as he slowly moves his hand from Eren’s, lightly brushing his fingers across Eren’s muscular thighs before reaching into the popcorn bag that was now nearly empty. At this, Eren’s spine becomes erect, along with something else, however his eyes stay on the screen.

 

Two can play at this game, Levi thinks as he scooches as close to Eren as possible, pressing his body against the other man then rifles around the popcorn bag for longer than necessary. Eren’s adam’s apple bobs up and down and he glances down at Levi’s hooded eyes. His tongue nervously darts out to wet his lips and Levi’s piercing grey eyes follow the movement greedily.

 

“Uh, Levi are you alright?” Eren asks seemingly confused. “You’re missing the beginning of the movie.”

 

Levi lets his head fall aggravated against Eren’s shoulder. “You said you wanted to Netflix and chill.”

 

Eren’s eyebrows furrow together. “Yeah… that’s what I thought we were already doing?”

 

“Oh my god, Eren. Netflix and chill means you want to bang.” Eren’s eyes widen dramatically as he processes the new information and Levi’s close proximity to him. Levi cuts him off before he can say anything. “Listen, we’ll just watch the movie, alright? Don’t worry about it, I didn’t mean to come on so strong.” With that he moves back to his original spot on the couch.

 

They quiet down for a while and Eren seems to have gone back to watching the movie when he suddenly turns towards Levi. “I jacked off while thinking about you,” He blurts out completely straight faced, “multiple times.”

 

Levi smirks, sliding closer to Eren again. “Is that your way of saying you wanna fuck?” Eren nods, giving him a confident smile before pulling the condom out of this pocket. Levi gives him an approving hum before putting the popcorn back onto the coffee table. He slowly climbs into Eren’s lap, straddling it while sucking lightly on his tan neck and his jaw.

 

Eren bucks his hips up into Levi’s, moaning lightly when their crotches rub up against each other. His tan hands find their way under Levi’s leggings to squeeze his perky ass, causing Levi to breathe harshly against Eren’s neck and his legs to tighten around Eren’s waist.

 

“God, you have no idea how sexy this shirt is on you,” Levi clutches at the green shirt as he roughly rocks his hips against Eren’s. “I nearly pounced on you the moment I saw you because your collar bones looked so damn gorgeous, I could suck them all night.” To prove his point he bites down and begins to suck harshly.

 

Levi pulls away from Eren and drags his head down by his hair to meet in a sloppy, yet gentle kiss that leaves Eren panting and wanting more.  Levi goes back to nipping at Eren’s collar, but Eren wants more of those supple lips, he wants to make those thin, pink lips red and puffy. He imitates what Levi had done to him and forces Levi’s head to tilt up so Eren is able to lick at the seam of Levi’s lips before thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Levi begins to suck on Eren’s tongue before eventually letting it slide out of his mouth so he can explore the inside of Eren’s mouth.

 

Eren finally pulls away from Levi’s mouth, panting. “Shit, Levi you have no idea how much willpower it took for me to not to fuck you while you’re wearing those skin tight leggings.” Speaking of pants, Eren’s are becoming a bit too tight for his liking. In a spur of the moment decision, he pushes Levi down onto the couch and pins him down with one hand while the other unbuttons his constricting jeans.

 

Levi, being the horny shit he is, kicks off his own pants with ease and dips the unpinned hand into his boxers where he pumps himself into full hardness. Meanwhile Eren struggles to kick off his pants while still pinning Levi, but when he finally gets them off from around his ankles he begins to sloppily kiss everywhere on Levi’s neck that he can reach before finally pulling off his sweater, leaving him only in his boxers, which are already quite wet.

 

Eren trails kisses down Levi’s chest, stopping to nip and suck at his nipples until they harden, then moves down lower until he’s finally met with Levi’s happy trail, and god, Eren’s imagination could never replace the actual image of Levi, red faced with straining boxers, moaning below him. Unable to hold back any longer, Eren tugs Levi’s red boxers down to his thighs, taking a moment to appreciate what a perfectly thick, curved cock Levi has. Without hesitation Eren sinks down on Levi’s cock with his mouth, stopping only to swirl his tongue around the head which is glistening with precome.

 

“Shit, Eren you don’t fuck around, do you?” Levi lets out a strangled moan as Eren dips his tongue into Levi’s slit. He brings one of his legs up to rest on Eren’s back in order to give him a better position to continue sucking him off. Eventually Eren’s gag reflex caves in and causes Eren to pull away with a cough.

 

Levi takes it in stride however, using it as an excuse to pull off Eren’s shirt so he’s left in only his Green Lantern boxers. “Nice underwear.” He says, smirking at Eren’s blushing face. “You came prepared to get laid but you somehow forgot what boxers you were wearing? That’s so adorable.”

 

Eren’s face turns from a blushing virgin into a blushing, determined sex god as he flips Levi onto his stomach, pushing him into the couch so that his ass is in the air. He leans over Levi so his body is molded against Levi’s curves. “I’m not adorable.” Eren growls hotly against the shell of Levi’s ear before rutting forcefully into Levi’s perky ass, causing Levi to groan deeply into the couch cushion.

 

“Hold on, as hot as you are right now, and you’re pretty fucking hot right now; I’m not about to have sex on this couch like some 16 year old, alright?” Eren breathily laughs at that, almost trying to object to moving at all, but nonetheless lets Levi get up off the couch so he can lead Eren towards his room.

 

Levi turns on a bedside lamp then rummages around in his nightstand, producing a nearly full bottle of lube before hopping up on the bed with his legs spread eagle across the sheets, putting himself on display for Eren who stands at the foot of the bed watching Levi’s fingers slowly inch into his tight ass.

 

“Just stay there and watch. The last thing I need is for you to prepare me incorrectly and give me a ruptured asshole. That’d make one hell of an emergency room visit now wouldn’t it?” Eren snorts at Levi’s crude humor, but his laugh breaks off once Levi starts pumping his fingers towards his prostate.

 

Eren’s hand finds its way into his boxers, slowly pumping himself in time with Levi’s own fingers. The squelching sound of the lube along with Levi’s small pants of pleasure nearly makes Eren come right then and there. He quickly stops his ministrations before the aforementioned can happen, instead choosing to kick off his boxers and join Levi on the bed.

 

Levi doesn’t reprimand him for not following his order, so long as he let him finish prepping his asshole before jumping on him like a dog in heat. When Levi deems himself stretched enough, he decides to tease Eren a bit more.

 

“ _Fuck, Eren!_ ” Levi arches his back off the mattress riding his fingers lewdly with his face scrunched up in complete ecstasy. Just as he thought, Eren quickly rips off the packaging on the condom and rolls it on, adding lube as he does so, all while watching Levi’s obscene facial expression. Without wasting anymore time, Eren replaces Levi’s fingers with his throbbing cock, making sure to push it in as slowly as possible whilst gritting his teeth.

 

“Holy shit, you’re bigger than I gave you credit for. Fuck, you’re so fucking hot right now, holding yourself back from fucking into me.” Levi runs his hands down Eren’s back, tracing all the dips and curves while he gets used to the intrusion. Once he’s accustomed to the feeling of Eren deep inside of him, he harshly squeezes Eren’s bubble butt, startling Eren who ends up pushing quickly into Levi’s ass, causing him to let out a vulgar moan.

 

“Oh god, Levi I’m so sorry! Did I hurt you? Are you alright?” In a flurry of panic Eren tries to pull out, but with Levi’s hands still on his ass he only ends up pushing upwards into his prostate, causing Levi to moan again, this time more lewd than the first time.

 

“Eren, I’m fine. I’m ready for you to fuck me now, okay?” At this Eren nods in relief, glancing at Levi’s lust filled silver eyes for reassurance before positioning himself once again. Eren begins to slowly thrust in and out, gaining momentum from the whimpers Levi’s making from below him. He lifts Levi’s legs up onto his shoulders and starts thrusting deeper and harder, now searching for his prostate once again, but this time on purpose.

 

“Fuck, Levi you’re so tight.” He pants hotly, angling his hips upwards hitting Levi’s prostate, who clenches firmly around Eren’s cock. The added friction along with Levi’s breathy moans and whimpers spur Eren on, now pounding into the spot with reckless abandon. Eren’s not going to last much longer with the way things are currently going, so he reaches down towards Levi’s leaking cock and begins stroking it in time to his wanton thrusts.

 

“Shit, right there Eren. _Fuck!_ Fuck me harder, Eren, _god yes._ ” Levi all but screams into the room, panting rapidly with eyes shut tightly. With his back arching off the bed and hands fisted tightly in the sheets, Levi comes with a silent scream of ecstasy, hot come splattering across his chest.

 

Eren clenches his jaw at the feeling of Levi’s asshole clamping down on his cock, giving a few more hard thrusts before climaxing with a wanton groan, nearly falling atop Levi in the process. He gives a few more uncoordinated thrusts before he finally comes down from his euphoria.

 

The sight that greets him nearly makes him come again; Levi below him completely fucked out with come smeared across his downright gorgeous muscular chest. “Levi you look so sexy right now, oh my god.”

 

Levi laughs and removes his legs from Eren’s shoulders. “I could say the same about you.” Eren pulls out slowly, causing Levi to groan deeply. “Your face when you were coming was downright pornographic. It’s going to give me a lot of material to use later on this week.” Eren blushes at that, discarding the used condom into the waste bin next to Levi’s bed, then grabs a few tissues to clean Levi and himself off.

 

“You know, you don’t have to use material.” Eren trails off awkwardly while staring at the ceiling. Levi makes a confused sound and Eren smiles bashfully. “What I’m trying to say is, you can call me anytime. Maybe we could even go on a date sometime.”

 

Levi smiles gently at Eren, taking Eren’s face in his hands, forcing Eren to look at him. “If that’s you asking me on a date, then I say yes.”

 

Eren’s eyes widen dramatically. “Wait, so you’re okay with this being more than just a one-time thing?”

 

Levi motions for Eren to join him under the covers and turns off the bedside lamp. “Of course, I would be lucky to be dating an ass as cute as yours.”

 

Eren pulls Levi close to himself with a content sigh. “You know, we kinda owe this entire experience to that nasty suburban mom.”

 

“Your pillow talk needs work.” Levi snorts before Eren elbows him harshly in the side.

 

❆  ❆  ❆

 

Sure enough, 3 years later while planning their wedding, they come across the same woman that helped lead to this moment in their lives.

 

They make sure to send her an invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos, comments and bookmarks. they really helped me find motivation to write and made me smile !!
> 
> be sure to tell me what you thought of the netflix and chill scene along with the ending. I really want to hear your thoughts ★~(-△◕✿)
> 
> also check out my tumblr and maybe send me some prompts to write: [fortress-of-fanfics](http://fortress-of-fanfics.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please leave comments or kudos! They make my day (~￣▽￣)~
> 
> Also you can find me on tumblr at: [webwrecker](http://webwrecker.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
